


ripper

by ladyTpower



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: When a ripper is let loose on Los Angeles, Chloe and Lucifer catch the case only to find that they are not the only ones hunting him. This is a The Vampire Diaries cross. Warning Slash later in the story. Rating can change
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend JCapasso wrote great stories and one of those stories has become the perfect prequel to this story. Do you want to know how Damon and his company ended up in LA? Well, read the story quantity over quality. This was a mutual decision and we have each other's approval. 
> 
> I seriously recommend also all of her Lucifer stories.
> 
> Enjoy this new crossover. 
> 
> AN 2: Fixed some minor edits in this chapter. 
> 
> Hugs and kisses LadyTpower

Chapter 1: 

Lucifer was back out of Hell for about a week now. He had a very long time to think about his own feelings while keeping the demons in line. It was there that he noticed that he hadn’t forgiven Chloe for her betrayal as much as he thought. 

She had declared her love for him in the end and what he had said was the truth, she was his first love and she would always be his first love but down in Hell, he started missing another person more than he missed the detective. 

He and Chloe had talked for hours about everything, he had even confessed to her that he was falling for someone else. They had decided that they would stay friends and working partners. She even told him that she would do everything in his power to help him to get to know the person who he was falling for. 

It was morning when Chloe had called him, this would be his first case since his return back to earth. He stopped his 1962 black corvette at the address Chloe had given him. 

“Welcome back, Lucifer.” a police officer said while holding the yellow tape up as a motion for Lucifer that he was allowed on the crime scene, “I would prepare yourself because this scene is gruesome.” The officer said before Lucifer walked through the open door. 

Lucifer walked inside, the walls of the hallway were covered in blood, it appeared to be handprints followed by a stroke of blood. He walked towards the living room where he saw the detective standing next to the body of a woman with a shocked look on her face. 

Ella was already taking pictures of the woman. A bit further in the living room at the table, they found two girls, probably her daughters. They were sitting far too straight to do their homework properly. They had the same shocked look on their faces as their mother had. 

He looked closer to the mother and noticed a wound all around her neck. He had a strange feeling about this case. Something was off. 

“Goodmorning detective, Miss Lopez, Who are the unlucky humans this time?” Lucifer asked trying to shake off this strange feeling.

“Goodmorning to you too Lucifer. Well, I don’t know yet but let’s find out shall we.” Chloe smiled before she turned herself back to the always cheerful forensics Ella Lopez. 

“Hey Lucifer, this is quite a welcome back present isn’t it?” Ella said before Chloe could ask something, but not as cheerful as other times. This case was heavy for all of them. 

“What do you have for us, Ella?” Chloe asked with a sigh. 

“Meet Barbara M. Lozona, 36 years old. She is a nurse in the Los Angeles Comunity Hospital. At the table are her 12-year-old daughter Alexa and her sister, 10-year-old Jessica. At first sight, it would seem that the heads were ripped off their bodies, but unless your Superman that impossible. What’s even stranger is that all victims are completely dry on blood.” Ella responded while she took pictures of all the victims. 

“Fingerprints?” Chloe asked curiously 

“I didn’t find any fingerprints at this moment, I will know more after the autopsy of the bodies,” Ella said.

“Miss Lopez, it’s like the head is standing loose on the body? Any idea why?” Lucifer asked while he lifted the head of the body. 

“Lucifer lookout, you aren’t wearing gloves again. You are lucky I already handled that. I know I placed the head on there again myself. The children are the same.” Ella said smacking Lucifer on his arm.

“Who discovered the body?” Chloe asked while rolling her eyes, this killer had to be found, and the sooner, the better.

“A friend of the family, Pansy J. Jones. She is right over there.” Ella pointed to a woman, with red hair and green eyes. She would seem around the same age as the victim. 

“Thank you, Ella,” Chloe said before she turned around with the devil on her heels. 

“Detective, can I talk to you in private?” Lucifer asked suddenly. Chloe knew that it would have something to do with him as Devil or his Demons, maybe something else celestial.

Lucifer led her towards the kitchen out of earshot from all the rest. 

“You know something about the case, Lucifer? Did demons do this?” Chloe asked in a whisper. 

“I am not sure what it was that did this, detective but this isn’t human, that’s for sure. It must be something supernatural.” Lucifer sighed, “This is not the work of my demons. They could do it, yes. If they were able to go through the gate which I made sure they don’t without my personal permission. Only my right hand down there, Gazoch, is allowed to come up and he knows the consequences when I find out that he would have done something like this. No this is something else.” Lucifer sighed. 

“Keep your eyes open, Lucifer, just to be sure,” Chloe whispered. She trusted Lucifer and when he said that they couldn’t come to earth without him, she trusted him about that.

“I will go to Hell to investigate the moment we are done here, detective. I will only be gone for a few earth hours when everything goes well.” Lucifer said with a friendly smile, a smile only the people he cared about would ever see. He wanted to be really sure about it. 

“Okay, just help me question the witness, and then you can leave,” Chloe said again in a whisper. 

Lucifer nodded, “Of course, detective.” before he walked behind her to the witness who was in such a shock that the medics needed to calm her down. 

“Mrs. Jones?” Chloe asked in her detective’s voice. 

Mrs. Jones looked up without saying a word. 

“I am from the LAPD, my name is detective Chloe Decker and this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar. Can I ask you a few questions?”  
Pansy nodded her head. Her red puffed eyes were evidence that she had cried hard. 

“You found Mrs. Lozona and her children right?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, I always come for coffee on Sunday morning when she isn’t working, and if she is working and her husband isn’t in the country I would look after the children. We grew up together.” the woman sobbed between fresh tears. 

“Did you have any contact with her in the last few days?” Chloe asked with sympathy in her voice. 

“She called me yesterday to confirm our appointment today.” The woman sobbed. 

“Did she sound any different than usual?” Chloe asked next. 

The woman shook her head, “No, she sounded happy to see me like she always did.” 

“Do you know anyone who would want to harm her?” Chloe responded curiously. 

Again the woman shook her head but without words this time. 

“One last question where is her husband at the moment?” Chloe asked, noticing that Lucifer was looking around all the time. It was like he sensed something. Now that she knew he had never lied to her she could read him like an open book. 

“He is on a business trip to New York. I gave his cell phone number to that officer. pointing at where Dan was standing. 

“Okay thank you, leave your information with the police officer that way we can reach you if we have more questions,” Chloe said. She looked at Lucifer who was looking at a couple standing behind the yellow tape, a dark-haired young man with blue eyes and a young slim woman with long brown hair. 

“What’s wrong?” She whispered. 

Lucifer shook his head, “I am not sure, detective but like I told you before something is definitely off about this case.” He said while not taking his eyes off them. There was a supernatural feeling about them before following his partner. 

“If you don’t need me anymore, detective, I am going to see if I can see what I can find out,” Lucifer said walking towards his Corvette. 

“Let me know if you find something, okay?” Chloe asked. 

Lucifer nodded before he walked towards his car and drove off full speed. 

Chloe sighed, she trusted Lucifer’s instinct and her own intuition was telling her that this was stranger than everything they had been through and if your partner was the devil himself strangeness was the new normal in your life. 

*********************************

“What do you think?” Elena asked her husband when they watched the LAPD. 

“I don’t know, Elena. We are too late to see how the place was left behind. I need to try and find out what the scene was but the things I heard it seems that this smells like Stefan. I think we are on the right path.” Damon said he didn’t trust the tall dark-haired man who had been watching them like he knew something. 

“It’s too much of a coincidence. We followed the trail here, I only hope that we find him before they do.” Elena sighed before both of them left the scene. They would come up with a new plan to keep the police out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 

Lucifer landed in Hell a few minutes after he had parked his car in the private parking place underneath Lux and went to the penthouse. He usually took the balcony as a sort of start platform, it was discreet and large enough to open his wings fully. 

“Gazoch!” He yelled throughout the castle. The demon didn’t answer immediately. 

“Gazoch, where are you?” He growled agitated in his deep demonic voice. 

A small demon came running inside the throne room where his lord was waiting for him. 

“You called for me, my lord?” the demon said with fear in his voice, it was never a good thing to keep the lord of Hell waiting. 

“Finally, there you are. Didn’t you hear me the first time?” Lucifer said agitatedly. 

“Forgive me, my lord.” the demon bowed his head as a sign of respect for his king. 

“Don’t leave me waiting the next time,” Lucifer growled, the case was on his mind the whole time, that made him more edgy than usual. He didn’t trust this case. Now that he thought about it there was something he needed to test as soon as he came to earth. 

If he had to believe his brother Amenadiel, he made himself vulnerable by falling in love with Chloe, her being a miracle didn’t help the case either. He needed to see if he was immortal again around her because he had a feeling he was going to need it to protect her. He still cared for her and didn’t want her to get hurt. 

“No, my lord.” The demon said with a shiver over his back. He had a big responsibility in Hell. He was the one who needed to answer every call of his king without letting him wait. 

“Gazoch, I want to visit every one of the 6 generals to see if they don’t miss a demon, you will be going with me,” Lucifer said before he left the castle to start his round. It would be much easier to call them to him but he wanted it to be a surprise visit. 

The visits took a long time but everywhere he received the same answer. Every demon in their care was still where they were supposed to be. He even visited the wasteland where the demons lived who were punished for refusing loyalty towards Lucifer. They were left there to die with hundreds of guards at the edge and the last general to meet. 

“General Dalvas,” Lucifer said in his demonic voice. In this piece of Hell, he automatically shifted into his devil form. 

The broad-chested demon, who had been one of his oldest generals, therefore he had given the most responsibility, kneeled down and bowed his head, “my lord.” 

“Report, general!” Lucifer said sternly. 

“There are no changes, my lord. No escapees and I don’t miss a guard.” the general said still on one knee. 

“What about Lilith?” Lucifer asked sternly. He had banned the mother of all demons here after her betrayal, she tried to dethrone him after she noticed that seducing the fallen angel hadn’t worked as she wanted. 

She wanted to be the queen of hell. She didn’t know though that only a celestial being could rule Hell. 

“Lilith didn’t escape either, my lord. She is still chained at the furthest corner of the wasteland.” The general responded to the question of his king.   
“Bring me to her, general. I hope for your sake that you are right.” Lucifer growled in a deep voice. 

“Yes, my lord,” Dalvas said before he ordered guards to protect their king with their lives while he visited their section. 

The general, Gazoch and their king were surrounded by guards with hellhounds. They walked to that corner in Hell nobody wanted to be. 

“Well, well. Changed your mind, my lord.” Lillith said seductively. 

“When hell freezes over, Lillith and even then I would find another demon to take the place as queen. So no, I am not here to share my kingdom with you. I just wanted to check if you were exactly where I left you.” Lucifer grinned demonically.

“You will regret this one day, Samael!” Lillith mocked. 

Lucifer who already had turned around to walk outside when he stopped abruptly. He opened his hand and fired a ball of hellfire right next to her head. 

This shocked Lillith, she never thought that he would have it in him to hurt her. 

“Be careful, Lillth next time I won’t miss.” The devil said coldly before he left the prison cell and walked again to the edge of the wastelands. 

“You are dismissed, general!” Lucifer said, happy that Hell was exactly like he left it, “You are dismissed also Gazoch, good work.” 

Lucifer left Hell again and flew directly towards the station, he landed in an alley and furled his wings by one shrug of his shoulders. He walked straight to the desk of his partner. 

He was pulled inside the interrogation room by his partner the moment she saw him, who had been waiting for him impatiently, she didn’t want to have to deal with escaped demons again. 

“Well, what can you tell me, Lucifer?” Chloe asked curiously and maybe a bit afraid of the answer. 

“Don’t worry, detective, everything is like I left it. There is no demon escape from Hell. It didn’t feel angelic so one of my siblings is out of the question because fallen or not I would have sensed that.” Lucifer said with a sigh. They weren’t a step further to the solution. 

“Thank you, Lucifer, we’ll just have to wait for Ella and the autopsy and keep our eyes open and you, your senses. 

“I will detective, I will,” Lucifer said, Chloe saw a bit of pain in his eyes. 

“Detective, there is something I want to test right now.” Lucifer reached into his pocket and pulled out a little pocketknife. 

“Lucifer, what are you doing? What are you up too?” Chloe was trying to hide her panic. She knew that the devil was mortal in her presence. 

Lucifer didn’t say a thing and opened it by pushing the button. The blade jumped out of the butterfly knife.   
He was about to place the blade on his arm when Chloe stopped him. “Are you crazy?” 

“Trust me, detective. If we are dealing with the supernatural I want to be prepared. I want to know if I am still mortal in your presence.” Lucifer said pushing the blade in his skin. The blade went over Lucifer’s skin like nothing happened not one drop of blood left the devil’s body. 

Chloe left out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Lucifer laughed in relief, he was immortal again because he knew that Daniel was near too. 

“How is this possible?” the detective wanted to know. 

“If I have to believe Amenadiel I made myself mortal by loving you. I still care about you but I stopped making myself vulnerable when we decided to be friends and working partners. I just needed to be sure.” Lucifer said in a serious tone she wasn’t used to hearing from him.

“What about him?” Chloe asked Lucifer. He knew very well who the detective was talking about. 

“It’s safe to be around him too because he is in the same building as me,” Lucifer responded. 

“Did you talk to him yet?” Chloe asked in a whisper. 

Lucifer shook his head, “no, I don’t know how to tell him, detective. He hates me remember.” 

Chloe was going to help Lucifer with that because if she had to wait for him, the subject of his thoughts would be old and gray. She was going to plan for them to talk if the devil wanted or not. She knew something Lucifer didn’t know, Dan didn’t hate him, quite the opposite. He needed to make one of them talk to the other. 

“Trust me this once, Lucifer. Talk to him, you will be surprised at what you find.” Chloe smiled. 

Lucifer didn’t react but the sigh that left him said enough. She needed to push both of them.

******************************

Damon closed the door of his beach house near Malibu with a bang, almost ruin it in the process. 

“Calm down, babe,” Elena said towards her husband. 

“Elena, my brother is on a ripper trip and you ask me to be calm?” Damon responded back, “I don’t even know if we are on the right path!” 

“I take it that you didn’t find him?” sounded the voice of Jenna from around the corner. She came to check when she heard the door slamming close with to much force for her liking. 

Elena shook her head, “We didn’t even see the scene, the cops were already there. So we don’t really know for sure if this was Stefan.” 

“I don’t know how this is possible in the first place!” Damon sighed, “I mean he was in control for the last few years.”

“There was something else though, a strange feeling about one of the cops or I presume he was a sort of detective.” Damon continued, “I don’t know he gave me shivers.” 

“Something that scared you, Damon Salvatore.” Jeremy laughed, “I want to meet that guy. Was he a vampire?” 

Elena shook her head, “No, his heart was beating strongly but he gave me the shivers too.” 

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you, Jeremy. It’s your fault we are in this mess to begin with.” Damon growled angrily.

“How is this my fault?” Jeremy countered back. 

“You were supposed to watch him while he is feeding. You should have seen that he was upset. You know that his mood can be a trigger, you know that. You should have thought with the head on your shoulders for once!” Damon yelled back. 

“Blaming each other doesn’t help us now, Damon. We need to find Stefan and we need to find him soon.” Jenna said, trying to keep calm herself and her family.

Damon huffed before disappearing towards the beach in a blur. Elena going in a blur behind him. 

“Give him time, Jeremy. Damon is just frustrated because he failed for a few days in a row to find his brother. He is afraid of what will happen if a human finds him before we do.” Jenna tried to comfort her nephew. 

“He is right, Aunt Jenna, I had to focus more on Stefan’s mood. I know he will always be a risk, I became careless.” Jeremy sighed looking towards the direction where Damon had disappeared too. 

On the beach, Damon was leaning against some rocks. He was looking at the ocean. 

“Did you have to be so hard on him?” Elena asked when she found him there. 

Damon shrugged his shoulder, “What else should I have done? He knew he had to keep an eye out for Stefan’s moods.” 

“We didn’t see his bad mood either, babe, or I wouldn’t have sent Jeremy with him.” Elena tried to make her husband see that it could have happened with everyone who was on a feeding trip with Stefan. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder. 

“Maybe you are right, ‘lena.” Damon sighed, “I am just worried that we will need to leave this amazing place that’s all and I am worried about the humans that will cross paths with my brother.” 

“Don’t forget that you are worried about your brother, too. I know you, Damon. We will find him, babe.” Elena said kissing her husband on her cheek both enjoying the sunset. 

“I really hope you are right, honey.” Damon sighed. 

“Come on it’s almost feeding time. Let’s go to that great club. This is supposed to be the best club in town.” Elena said with a smile, “Let’s go to Lux.” 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

Damon sat in a booth in Los Angeles most famous nightclub looking over the crowd for a next meal. While Jenna and Elena were moving on the beats of the music provided by Lux’s top DJ. Both female vampires knew why they were here but they always thought it was best to go up in the crowd first. It had been a long time that they had visited such a great club so it was no issue between them that they would have some fun first. 

“I am going to get us another drink,” Elena said towards her aunt Jenna, happy that they both had super hearing. They didn’t have to shout to each other but Elena did move by Jenna’s ear just for appearance. 

Jenna nodded, “I would like another one of those appletinis.” Elena agreed that she appreciated the taste of the appletini. This was the best one she ever tasted and having the vampire taste that meant a lot. This appletini was made exclusively for Lux with some extra secret spices than the usual appletini. 

She made her way to the booth, “Do you like another bourbon, babe?” She asked her husband before giving him a quick kiss. 

“I would love one. Thank you, darling. I wonder if that amazing instrument is just for show or if someone actually plays it.” Damon said looking at Lucifer’s piano in the middle of the nightclub. 

“I don’t know, babe. What I heard from this place is that his owner is an expert in playing the piano and that he plays frequently. That’s what the recommendation said anyway.” Elena responded, “We will come back another time, maybe we have more luck and we can hear it ourselves.” 

“If we want to do that we will have to be careful though. Nobody can know what we are or why we are here.” Damon didn’t know though that the owner was none other than the man who gave him the shivers. They weren’t the only one in the building that could live a very very long life. 

“I know babe, now I will go and get our drinks at the bar.” Elena smiled she gave him another kiss. It was also to show the women, who were drooling over Damon, that he was hers and hers alone.

“Can I have two appletinis and a bourbon?” Elena asked the dark-skinned woman behind the bar. The woman was dressed in leather. The woman or demon with the name Mazikeen or Maze for short looked in confusion at the woman before making the drinks Elena had ordered. 

She sensed that something was off about this woman. She didn’t have a heartbeat. She wasn’t the only one who sensed something different though. Elena was so drawn to the woman that she had to do everything in her power not to jump her and smash her fangs in her neck. 

“What is wrong with me?” Elena groaned this person couldn’t be human, hell the woman didn't even bleed. She wanted to know what she was dealing with but Maze beat her to it. 

“You are dead but you aren’t a demon so come on tell me what are you?” Maze asked looking the woman straight in the eye. 

“What do you mean?” Elena asked trying to hide the fact that she was thinking the same thing. 

“Don’t play this stupid game with me. You don’t have a heartbeat.” Elena looked confused how the hell did she know. 

“I can ask you the very same thing. How is it that you know I am dead and why is it that I am drawn to you?” Elena asked she still didn’t trust her so she was careful which words she used. 

“That’s not a secret, honey. I am a demon. I followed Lucifer through the gates of Hell.” Maze said smiling, touching her front teeth with the tip of her tongue, “but if you are drawn to me I can show you how hot I can be.” 

“I am not drawn to you in that way. I am married.” Elena said in shock. She had heard about demons but never encountered one. She wasn’t shocked that they exist though, hell she was a vampire married to another vampire. 

“You didn’t answer my question, if you aren’t a demon than what are you?” The demon asked now a bit more forceful. 

Elena closed her eyes trying to suppress her sudden hunger for the demon’s blood. I… I am a vampire.” Elena wasn’t afraid but her lust for demon blood was taking the upper hand now. 

“You mean you are one of those Twilight-thingies?” Maze asked having heard about vampires through Trixie’s books. They didn’t go to Hell so she didn’t know what to expect of the term vampires. 

“Excuse me? Twilight-thingies? I am not a diamond miss leather, I don’t sparkle like those posers.” Elena huffed, “but I do drink blood and I bet you taste delicious.” 

“Listen here, Twilight bitch, if you try to come near me with those fangs, I make sure you drink blood with from a freaking blood bag for the rest of your miserable existence. Don’t even think to feed on the customers because I will keep an eye on you.” Maze warned Elena in a whisper before she left to help another customer. 

Elena huffed and left the bar to walk back to the booth, “Don’t come near that woman behind the bar because she knows what we are.” she said to her husband. 

“Elena, how is that possible?” Damon asked sternly. 

“Don’t worry, if we aren’t obvious she won’t harm us. She isn’t human either.” Elena said to assure Damon, “We just have to be extra careful. We don’t want to do it inside the club.” 

“What is she?” Damon asked curiously.

“I will explain it at home. Trust me we will have to feed outside the club.” Elena said softly. 

“I trust you with my entire existence, ‘Lena.” Damon smiled charmingly, “Now have some fun before we are going to choose our first human. I will be waiting outside for the first one and when I come back you wait a while and then you and Jenna could have a go.” 

The devil was enjoying the view from his balcony at the penthouse above his club when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. I voice he loved so much. 

“Lucifer are you home?” 

Lucifer smiled, “I am on the balcony, Daniel.” He never gets tired of hearing the voice of that blue-eyed, handsome male detective. 

Dan walked towards the place where the sound of Lucifer’s voice came from. 

“Chloe said that you had something to tell me.” The male detective said when he entered the balcony.

Lucifer didn’t turn around, “Did she now.” he said before he took a sip from his scotch, “If you want a drink please help yourself.” 

“No, I am good, I just wanted to know what could be so important that you couldn’t just talk to me yourself or ask me to meet you here. Why you needed Chloe to say that I need to come and see you.” Dan said a bit annoyed. 

“The reason could be because she wants to speed things up a bit. I told her I would talk to you when I was ready, cleary she thought differently, but I guess this is a good a time as any.” Lucifer sighed deeply, “Have a seat, Daniel.” 

Dan was confused, Lucifer was serious and no calling him detective douche. If he thought about it, it has been a while since he had called him that. He did what he was told though and took a seat on one of the chairs on the balcony. 

“I was never good at things like this and I don’t know where to begin, but the detective talked to me about you the moment I told her something in the hope she would keep it a secret until I was ready myself.” Lucifer started but didn’t really know how to say the words. 

“Just say what you have to say, Lucifer,” Dan said irritated now. 

“I know about your feelings towards me, Daniel.” Lucifer wanted to continue but was stopped by an angry Dan. 

“Oh and now you invited me to mock with me? Is that it?”   
“Daniel, listen that is the last thing I want you to think,” Lucifer said but Dan wouldn’t hear it. 

“You want me to say it to you is that it? You want to feel powerful or gloat?” Dan raged on without listening to what Lucifer was actually saying, “I should have known that Chloe would tell you everything.” 

“I am glad she did, Daniel because I am falling in love with you.” Lucifer tried to be straight forward. 

“What do you know about falling in love? The only thing you know is one-night stands and having people in your bed whenever you want. This was a mistake coming here.” Dan growled and walked away. 

Lucifer shook his head, what was he thinking how could he ever believe him. How could he even think that he deserved someone like Daniel? 

Dan stood in the elevator, tears running over his cheeks, “How dare he say he loved him. What did Lucifer know about love.” 

The male detective didn’t want to go through the club, he didn't want people to see him, he didn't want a certain demon to see it, so he took the private way out, through the private parking lot. 

He stepped outside and walked through the alley next to Lux. 

Damon stood against the wall looking to the people who walked in and out of Lux he needed one more feed to be full again for a day. He saw the distressed, and absent-minded detective coming towards him. This couldn’t be better. 

He grabbed his ankle the moment Dan was close enough. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Dan asked 

Damon jumped up and pushed Dan against the wall, “I will be fine but you are going to be let me bite you and you won’t scream at all.” the vampire compulsion Dan. 

Dan stood still ready to let Damon feed on him, Damon stood over him his fangs only inches from Dan’s neck but was stopped by a voice. 

“Bite him and you won’t be biting anyone anymore.” The voice growled, “Nobody touches anything I care about!” 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Damon looked up and only saw two fiery red eyes in the darkness of the alley. For some strange reason, the low demonic voice and the man it belonged to broke the compulsion the vampire had over Daniel. 

“What the fuck?” he said, a bit confused. He didn’t understand what just happened but was even more shocked when he saw the young man he wanted to help with large fangs in his mouth. 

The vampire who was going to bite him tried to hide it but he saw whatever the man was looking at, was giving him shivers. Dan gathered all his courage and looked towards the dark alley. He noticed the two red eyes. 

“You think I am afraid of a pair of red eyes?” Damon huffed hiding the shivers. 

“Oh you are a tough one aren’t you?” The voice said. Daniel looked even more shocked, the voice was much lower than usual but he still recognized it anywhere. 

“I don’t take it very well when you hurt people I care deeply about,” Lucifer said now stepping into the yellow light above a container. His face burned and scarred but his wings large and white. His hands were as red as his face. 

Dan looked from the vampire to the devil and back to the vampire, “Fuck!” was all he could say at the moment and made himself as small as he possibly could. 

Lucifer saw the fear on the face of the man he loved deeply and sighed, he had been afraid of this. He feared that he really lost his final chance of love now. He shook his head; he had no time to dwell on this one. 

He stepped in front of the man that would forever hold his heart even if he didn’t want to have anything to do with the devil after this. 

“Do I need to be afraid of this?” Damon said with confidence he only partly felt, “I can do the same thing you know.” Damon hissed showing his teeth and his vampire's face. 

“Do you think you scare me with that face?” the devil laughed with an evil grin, taking a step towards Damon. “Go on, move, and go fetch your blood somewhere else. We don’t want you here or do I have to make you leave?” 

“You don’t scare me one bit. I feed wherever I want, when I want it, from which human I want to. Why don’t you be a good man and take a step aside.” Damon said, taking a step forward. 

“I don’t see why in dad’s name I would do that,” Lucifer said, standing in front of the vampire with his hands in his pockets. His wings wide, shielding Dan from the vampire. 

“Because you don’t want to end as my last meal of the day, without the compulsion to hide the pain,” Damon said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Lucifer laughed at that, “Feel free to try but know very well that I am immortal and you will be feeding yourself from a blood bag with a bloody straw.” 

“Try and stop me!” Damon laughed before using his vampire speed to get to his meal but what he didn’t count on was the reflexes of the fallen archangel. 

“Over my dead body, oh that’s right I can’t die!” Lucifer said while he pushed Damon backward by hitting the vampire on his abdomen. The vampire flew a few feet away from the devil. 

Lucifer didn’t know that Damon wasn’t alone until he was pushed back a few steps by a hissing and angry Elena, “Keep your hands of my husband if you don’t want to lose your head.” 

Damon was surprised when Elena said this. It wasn’t something he had heard her say before. It meant that she had to be really angry. He didn't think that this could all be because of the presence of the devil and his demon. 

“Tell that to your husband. I don’t want you at my club or around it. I don’t want to see you around Daniel either.” Lucifer growled deeply. 

“Elena it’s alright, there are enough places in Los Angeles to feed us,” Damon said but his wife was too high on adrenaline from her meeting with Maze and the fact that she wasn’t able to feed on the demon. There was something about the demon, her blood, and the weird part was that she didn’t even bleed. 

She raced towards Lucifer in full vampire speed but the devil was just as quick. He smashed Elena against the ground. He took her by the arm and threw her over his shoulder, smashing her with her back against the ground. He made a statement by holding her down with the tip of his wing. 

The feather made a little snap in her neck which caused a visible wound.

“I know you need to feed but not in my club and especially not from the people I care about,” Lucifer said in a low voice. Making sure they understood his warning before he released Elena from underneath his wing, “I will keep your secret so that you can live here in Los Angeles for now. Leave, before I change my mind.” 

Damon took Elena and Jenna and left the place in full vampire speed or that is what Lucifer thought. Damon was way too curious why this human was so important to him. So he jumped on the roof of a neighboring building with Elena and Jenna by his side. He looked down towards Lucifer and Dan. He knew the wound would heal quickly or so he thought.

Lucifer sighed while he rolled his shoulders to make his wings disappear. He turned towards Dan who was still sitting against the wall. The man was clearly in shock because he didn’t even run away the moment he had the chance. 

Did Dan want for him to leave or should he stay? The devil didn’t know what to do. 

He walked towards Dan and crouched beside him, “Are you okay, Daniel?” The devil asked but he didn’t receive an answer. The devil was afraid that he had broken the man he loved with every fiber of his being. The longer Dan didn’t react the sadder Lucifer became until it was clear to him that the detective wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

“I will ask Jimmy to drive you home. Call doctor Linda for everything that has happened tonight, she knows who I am.” Lucifer sighed deeply with sadness in his voice. The devil was about to stand up when an arm grabbed him.

“I don’t want to be alone, Lucifer. Please don’t make me leave.” Dan said the fear was still noticeable in his voice. 

“You mean… you mean you are not afraid of me?” Lucifer asked in confusion not wanting to get his hopes up just yet. 

“Don’t leave me, Lucifer please.” Dan just repeated. He tightened his hold around Lucifer’s arm. 

“It’s alright, Daniel. I am not going to leave you alone.” Lucifer said softly, trying not to startle the man next to him, “Come on let’s get you inside.” 

Lucifer helped Dan on his feet. He was about to lead the man to the private elevator when the detective stopped him, “Lucifer, thank you so much for tonight. I should have known you weren’t lying to me. You really do love me.” 

Lucifer turned towards Dan to look the man straight into his eyes to show him that he wasn’t lying about his feelings earlier, “I never lied to you, Daniel. I am falling in love with you. I want to be with you as long as you will have me.” 

Dan smiled. These words gave him a warm feeling inside. This powerful being really loved him, “I want to try this, Lucifer. I am not afraid of you nor am I afraid of your other side.” He placed a hand on the devil’s cheek, noticing only now how hot this being felt, much warmer than any human. 

The fallen angel leaned into Dan’s touch, closing his eyes to relish this feeling. Detective Espinosa pulled his devil closer and leaned in until their lips touched each other softly. Lucifer placed his hand on the back of Dan’s head to pull the man even closer to him. If this was a dream please let him sleep forever. 

“Come on, love. Let’s go back to the penthouse. I think we both can use scotch or two.” Lucifer smiled before pulling Dan into his side and leading him back to the safety of his penthouse. 

On the rooftop, the three vampires watched the scene below them. Damon pulled Elena into his side. The three had calmed down and were able to think rationally again. 

“I sound strange after the events from earlier but I start to feel a sort of respect for the devil. He is passionate, especially for the humans he cares about.” Damon sighed, “I would do the same thing for you, my sweet Elena.” 

“How can you feel respect for him? I was never overly catholic but isn’t he supposed to be evil? The only thing he did was defend the man he loved. He didn’t try to kill us.” Elena sighed, “The strangest thing is that I couldn’t help to feel more aggressive than usual.” 

“I know what you mean, my love. I can sense his passionate nature. This isn’t evil, Elena. He is helping the police, maybe I need to try and talk to him in a more open place.” Damon sighed, “I never went this far for a feed. I am going to have to look at what was happening to us. I think it has to do with their presence even though they weren’t bleeding.” 

“Come on let’s go. I know a few other good clubs where we can have our feed.” Jenna said in a motherly voice. 

The vampires left the rooftop of the neighboring building before Lucifer and Dan could spot them from the penthouse. 

Lucifer and Dan arrived in the penthouse in silence, the detective still snuggled into the devil’s side. The tears running over his face, not knowing if they were happy tears or that the shock was wearing down. He just couldn’t let go of the devil he loved so much. 

Lucifer pulled him against him, “It alright, love. You are safe now.” he whispered against his hair.

Those words made him tighten his hold on the devil even more. His arms around the fallen angel’s slim waist, his head against his broad chest. He just couldn’t stop crying now. He realized what it was that he had escaped from but on the other side did he never feel this safe before. 

Lucifer started to stroke his love’s hair. He was trying to comfort him, although he didn’t really know how to.

“Vampires are a real thing?” Dan was confused and only remembered then who he was talking to, “Sorry I almost forgot who I was talking too. If the devil is real why not vampires.” 

“I don’t think he wanted to kill you though. I have a feeling that they aren’t the worst of their kind but nobody hurts something that’s mine.” Lucifer responded

Dan looked up to the man who had saved him, “Thank you for who you are, baby.” the man smiled before leaning in until their lips touched again. This was going to be a new start for both of them. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

Damon, Elena, and Jenna entered the house only a few hours later. Damon immediately went to the bar to pour himself his favorite kind of bourbon. He took the glass and the rest of the bottle and walked to the back porch of the beach house. 

His mood was a mixture of anger and confusion. Never had he lost so much control for a bite and that was something that worried him. 

His wife, Elena followed him outside, she too was confused and still shivering from the control she needed while ordering her drink earlier in the nightclub Lux. 

Her husband felt the presence of his wife behind him, “What the hell happened to us tonight?” He asked before sipping from his drink and without watching behind him, his eyes still fixated on the ocean. 

“I wish I knew, babe.” Elena sighed deeply, “There is so much I don’t understand about tonight either. It’s not only your loss of control but I felt like a junkie when I ordered the drinks and came eye to eye with what I presume was a real demon, knowing that we encountered the devil himself.” 

“What do you mean you felt like a junkie?” Damon asked, now even more concerned. 

“Well, when I ordered my drink I had a strange encounter with the woman behind the bar. I felt like a newbie who had just turned, I had difficulties with controlling myself and the strange part is she didn’t even bleed. I wanted to jump over the bar and rip her throat.” Elena sighed, “What was it with you out there? You never go that far for a bit of blood?” 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Damon growled while he turned towards her, “Don’t you think I want to know what the hell has happened tonight?” 

“I know babe, I want to know too but I don’t know if I want to have another encounter with the devil. I mean isn’t he supposed to be evil incarnate? That's what they told me anyway.” Elena said trying to be calm but failing miserably, “Why did he even care about a human?”

“That’s the same thing that could be said about us vampires,” Jenna said, coming out after hearing the argument. She too had always learned that the devil was evil but she was also told that every vampire was evil. 

“What are you saying, aunt Jenna?” Elena asked the confusion hearable in her voice. 

“what I mean is that we don’t know the man. We aren’t evil either although humans tend to think we are.” Jenna explained. 

“We need to watch them for a while. I want to know everything about this being and if he will be a problem or not. Don’t forget that they are hunting Stefan too.” Damon said with a sigh, “We need to know if Stefan is in more danger now than ever before.” 

“How are you planning on doing that? It's not like we can ask him if he is evil!” Elena asked with her hands on her hips looking at her husband. 

“That’s simple, we spy on them. I always feel a shiver every time he is near and we are able to watch them from heights and without being spotted.” Damon smirked in his glass while taking another sip of his bourbon, “I want to know what we are up against.” Not knowing that the devil's vision was better than humans and maybe even better than theirs.

“I don’t think it’s wise to hurt that human though. This being is stronger than us and it’s obvious that he cares about him deeply.” Elena sighed deeply, “We need to make sure he doesn’t get killed.” 

“Why would we care what happened to this human?” Damon asked, agitated. 

“Think about it, Damon. What if he finds Stefan before we do? What if he blames us when something happens to him? You saw his reflexes and I have a feeling that was only the tip of the iceberg. It’s the king of Hell of God’s sake.” Elena explained equally agitated. 

“What Elena is trying to say is that if we manage to protect this human or a human he cares about he will be more likely to hand over Stefan instead of killing him.” Jenna continued, she understood where her niece was going with this. 

“What if you are wrong?” Damon asked 

“What if I am right?” Elena countered back, “it doesn’t hurt to try out.” 

“You may be right, ‘Lena. Let’s watch Lux this evening from one of the buildings, maybe Jeremy can watch from the inside. They never saw him. I just know the place to watch everything.” Damon smirked. He really wanted to know everything. 

***Ripper***

Lucifer started to stroke his love’s hair. He was trying to comfort him, although he didn’t really know how to.

“Vampires are a real thing?” Dan was confused and only remembered then who he was talking to, “Sorry I almost forgot who I was talking to. If the devil is real why not vampires.” 

“I don’t think he wanted to kill you though. I have a feeling that they aren’t the worst of their kind but nobody hurts something that’s mine.” Lucifer responded

Dan looked up to the man who had saved him, “Thank you for who you are, baby.” the man smiled before leaning in until their lips touched again. This was going to be a new start for both of them. 

The kiss started sweet at first. Dan loved the gentle feeling of fingers through his hair, especially when you knew who the fingers belonged to and how powerful this being was. He lifts a grown man in the air with one hand on his throat and could throw him towards the other side of the room. This made his gentleness really remarkable.

“I am so sorry I didn’t believe you, Lucifer. It’s just … it seemed too good to be true.” Dan sighed deeply while enjoying the caresses of his devil. His head on Lucifer’s chest. 

“I never would have thought that I could care so much for someone.” Lucifer whispered back, “You don’t know half how important you are to me.” He even felt more for Dan than is ever felt for Chloe. Deep inside he still had trouble with her betrayal even if he denied it towards himself as he did with lots of things. 

Dan looked up from his place where his head previously rested, finding Lucifer’s dark brown eyes on him with the softest gaze the detective ever thought possible. 

This gaze worked like a magnet and leaned closer to Lucifer until his lips touched his softly but with all the love he felt right now. What started as soft and sweet turned almost immediately into hunger and passion for each other. 

Lucifer hovered over his newfound boyfriend feeling Dan’s hand playing with wisps of hair at the back of his neck. 

“Luce, babe, I never did this with a man before, I mean I wanted too many many times but I never allowed myself to do more than fantasize about it.” 

The fallen angel leaned with his elbow on the bed, holding his head in his hand while he caressed through Dan’s hair, “We don’t have to do this right now, love. I am willing to wait for you. When you are ready for taking the next step.” 

Dan felt special that a man who had so much sex as Lucifer was willing to wait for him. That's when he felt he was ready to take a little step towards making love. 

“I don’t know, babe. I want you but I don’t know if I am ready to go all the way.” The male detective sighed a bit sadly. 

“We don’t need to go all the way, love. Let me take care of you with baby steps. You decide when you are ready to go all the way. Lay back and enjoy yourself.” Lucifer whispered huskily while he took place between Dan’s legs. He removed the shirt and roamed his hands over his boyfriend's body. 

Lucifer’s hands felt much warmer than any human on earth but it didn’t bother him, it even aroused him even more. The hands of the devil went more south and opened Dan’s pants. He pulled it over Dan’s strong but very nice ass before kissing his way up. 

Dan closed his eyes and pushed his head deeper into the pillow while enjoying what Lucifer did to him. He was nervous in the beginning but if someone could give him the first experience to remember it would be the devil he loved so much. 

He gasped when he felt Lucifer’s hand touching his cock for the very first time. Starting slowly, while kissing the surrounding skin before kissing the tip. He was making his boyfriend ready for his very first blowjob brought to him by a man. 

Dan felt the warm mouth going over his cock. It felt so hot but it felt good, it felt right. He was shocked when Lucifer took him into his mouth until the hilt, moving up and down slowly before speeding up only to slow down again. 

“I am not going to hold it very long.” Dan gasped between his breaths. 

“Let everything go, my love. Come to me.” Lucifer whispered huskily before placing his mouth over Dan’s member again, this time to finish the job. It wasn’t long before Dan filled Lucifer’s mouth with his warm seed, who swallowed every single drop. 

The devil climbed up again taking his place next to the man he loved, “Love, before you ask I don’t expect anything in return, giving desires is what I do best especially to you.” 

“I don’t know if I am as good as you but I do want to show you how much I want you,” Dan whispered. He removed Lucifer’s shirt before pushing him on his back. It wasn’t like he was a complete virgin, he was a father after all. He roamed his hands over his boyfriend’s chest, feeling every muscle of his broad chest. He sometimes forgot how strong and powerful the devil was. 

The detective closed his eyes and started a trail of kisses from the collarbone all the way down to where his pants hid the treasure he was looking for. Dan removed the pants and was surprised at what he saw. Lucifer’s cock was large and thick, in one word perfect. His nervousness was completely gone now, his body had taken over in such a way that nobody would have thought that he only slept with women until now. 

He took as much of Lucifer’s cock in his mouth as he could while his hand started to play with the perfect pair of balls hanging underneath. 

He let his body guide and didn’t think it over. changing the rhythm from time to time until he brought Lucifer to his own climax and if he was honest with himself he loved the feeling of the devil’s cock in his mouth. Like Lucifer, he swallowed the hot seed that filled his mouth. 

What they didn’t know though is that the vampires were watching and waiting until one of them would come outside again. 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

I want to wish every reader and fellow writer a happy and safe 2021. With lots of love X LadyTpower.

Chapter 6: 

Dan walked outside happily with his time with Lucifer. He didn’t really notice the men who had been lurking in the dark corner of the alley. 

“This is the one we needed. He has to be a close friend of the owner.” One of them whispered while watching the male detective leave. 

They had their victim, “Come on before he reaches his car.” The other criminal pulled his buddy towards Dan who still had no clue. He was in 7th heaven right now. He was shocked when he felt a gun against his back. 

“Give me your money or you will lose your life and I am warning you my trigger finger is itching.” The criminal's voice was cold but Dan was trained for this and calmed down after the first shock. 

“I don’t have a lot of money with me.” Dan didn’t look behind him. He did feel hands roaming over his jacket and over his ass to look for his wallet. They didn’t find it though. 

“Where are you hiding it?” The criminal who searched him wanted to know. 

“I think I forgot it at the penthouse. Let me get it.” Dan tried to get away with it and warn his boyfriend. 

“Nice try but that isn’t going to work.” The one with the gun pushed it deeper into Dan’s back. 

“I am trying to tell you. I forgot my wallet at the penthouse!” Dan was getting irritated by now but still, he had to stay calm. 

“You are not going to warn your lover. We know who he is.” The man with the gun was pretty sure about that. 

“You don’t know half of what you are dealing with.” Dan challenged the men. 

The criminal wanted to react but was stopped by a voice, “Leave the man alone!” 

Mark, the criminal with the gun kept his gun trained on Dan while David turned around pulling from behind his back. The gun was hidden between his back and his pants. His hoodie pulled over it. 

“Move along buddy before we shoot you both.” David pointed his gun towards Damon. 

For himself, he would be quick enough though but he feared for Dan’s life right now. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. It’s a waste of a bullet to shoot me.” Damon grinned but he saw Dan’s face going from calm to worried now. 

“Don’t push them.” Dan tried to tell Damon but he was too late. David pulled the trigger which didn’t affect Damon. It made Damon laugh, "I told you it was a waste." 

“What the hell are you?” David was shocked that the man in front of him didn’t have a wound although he was sure that he had hit the man. 

“Let me give you a little hint.” Damon showed his fangs and hissed in David’s direction. The criminal was so shocked that his gun fell on the floor. 

Mark on the other hand had been ready to shoot Dan if necessary, the shock and fear made him pull the trigger shooting Dan point-blank in the back. The detective fell to the ground with his face hitting the ground. 

“Shit.” both criminals said in union before running away from the vampire. 

Damon felt the urge to show them just what they had done by challenging a vampire. It had been a while that he found the urge to rip a bad man to pieces. The only fact that Dan had not much time and the promise that he wouldn’t eat bad guys anymore stopped him. So he kneeled down next to Dan. 

“Can you help him?” Elena stood suddenly beside him. Jenna and Jeremy had decided to stay at home tonight until Damon and Elena would return for their nightly meals. 

“I don’t know.” Damon looked worried, “All I can do is try. I mean he is the boyfriend of the devil. I don’t want to mess with him.” Damon turned Dan over. The human was barely alive. He bit in his wrist and let some blood drip inside Dan’s mouth. 

“I know this is going to hurt but there is no other way to save you right now,” Damon said calmly. The fact that Dan started to scream out of pain was proof enough that it was working. The detective kept screaming and groaning in pain until the bullet was pushed out of the human’s body in exactly the opposite way as he had entered him. Healing the organs that the bullet needed to go through in the process. 

Dan was just healed when both of them heard a familiar, “Daniel!”

Elena and Damon looked up to see Lucifer running towards them. 

“Come on, baby. I think it’s time to leave.” Elena helped Damon up and both of them disappeared. 

He was about to go after them but Dan stopped him, “He saved me, Luce. I don’t know how but I was as good as dead.” 

“Still I want to know what exactly he did to you.” Lucifer meant business now, “Donald, take my car and drive Daniel to his apartment. Stay there until I arrive.” Lucifer threw the keys of his Corvette. Donald was the only one on his team that was allowed to drive with his black beauty in emergencies. 

“Yes, boss.” Donald caught the keys and ran to the private parking spot. Minutes later the security man came back driving the black car Lucifer was so proud of. 

“Lucifer, please.” Dan placed his hand on the devil’s arm, “I would be dead if it wasn’t for him remember that.” the detective didn’t know that he would ever defend a vampire of all beings but he owed it to Damon. 

“I will keep that in mind. I promise.” Lucifer helped Daniel in the car and waited until they were out of sight. He was going to use something he had used for eons. 

“Let’s see if I still got it.” Lucifer’s eyes changed into a golden color, the gold was where normally a red color would appear when shifting his eyes into the one of his devil side. 

“Bingo!” Lucifer saw a path of what was called a soul trail. It was like a fingerprint so it was unique. He needed to meet the human to be able to follow it. He never tried following a trail from a being he never met. These trails were even more special because they weren’t marked to go to the silver city, which had a gold color, or to Hell which had a deep red color. 

The undead had a specific mark or so that was what he always thought was a legend but clearly, it was the truth. He saw a trail of dark green which was the color of decay, vampires being undead but these were special though, their green was intertwined with silver. This was a rare sight and for Lucifer the proof that both of them were good. 

Good or not he still wanted to talk to them. His eyes were still gold from the piece of Lightbringer that was still hidden deep inside of him. He knew it was still there but he refused to use it without a good reason and Dan's strange healing was reason enough to use it. 

He rolled his shoulders, his beautiful white wings appeared. They were even brighter than normal. He took off into the sky. He didn't change his eyes, he needed the golden eyes to follow the trail until the trail stopped at a house near the beach. 

Lucifer landed at the front door and rolled his shoulders to make his wings disappear again. He changed his eyes back to their normal dark brown color. 

He sighed and knocked at the front door. He needed to remember the promise he had made to his boyfriend before he left. 

It was Damon who opened the door, “How did you find us?” 

“Hello to you too. I think we both need to talk don’t we?” Lucifer’s voice was calm but deadly serious.

“I have nothing to say to you!” Damon tried to close the door but Lucifer’s strength prevented that. 

“We are going to talk and don’t think you can close the door for me. No lock can hold me or could prevent me from coming in,” Lucifer warned the vampire. 

Damon thought for a moment and opened the door to let the devil pass, “Okay, but on one condition. We will be honest but I expect the same thing from you.” 

“You have a deal because I never lie.” Lucifer entered the hallway, waiting for Damon to follow him inside the living area.

“Why do I doubt that? I mean aren’t you supposed to be the prince of lies?” It was something Damon had learned from his research. 

“I still want to know which of my siblings is to blame for that name. I despise lies.” Lucifer said before entering the large living room. 

“Who was at the door, baby?” the devil heard how a familiar female voice asked with a curious tone in her voice. 

“You will never guess who is at the door, ‘Lena but please he is only here to talk to us,” Damon reassured his wife. 

The other vampires were all shocked when they saw Lucifer. Elena jumped up, “What is he doing here?” 

“I am only here to talk, nothing more and nothing less.” Lucifer said in a calm tone of voice, “I just want to know what happened to my boyfriend, in return, I am willing to answer the questions you might have. I can’t promise I have the answer to every question but I can try.” 

“That’s simple, we wanted to know everything about you so we kind of kept a watch on your place when we saw two criminals trying to rob your boyfriend, Daniel is what you called him right? Well, I tried to stop him but he has been shot anyway and I gave him some of my blood to heal.” Damon explained to the devil. 

“His name is Daniel, yes. What consequences will it have for him?” Lucifer watched Damon carefully. The devil wasn't happy that they were watching him but decided not to say something about it. It was thanks to them that his boyfriend was still alive after all. 

“The only thing he needs to look out for is that he isn’t getting himself killed within 4 days. The vampire blood in his body will turn him into a vampire.” Damon poured a glass of bourbon for both him and his visitor. 

“What do I need to do when he does get killed?” Lucifer needed to know because getting killed was a risk of the job as a detective. 

“I will give you my number. You need to call me immediately. I will make sure that I am here when you arrive. Then it’s up to him. If he wants to turn or die.” Damon wrote down his number. 

“I want to ask you to keep us in the loop for the things you will find about my brother. The murders, who has been going on. My brother is sick and we can get him back in control but you need to trust us.” Damon wasn’t sure how his guest would react though. 

“I think I owe you as much for saving my boyfriend but I will have to explain it to my partner. Don’t worry she knows what I am so she is not easily afraid anymore.” Lucifer gave his number in return. 

“Only your partner?” Elena asked, she didn’t want humans to know they were vampires. 

“Only my partner, Chloe Decker,” Lucifer confirmed. 

“Alright. We can live with that.” Damon decided. The first step into trusting each other was made. They talked for hours. Lucifer tried to answer the questions they had until it was time for him to go to his boyfriend. He needed to keep an eye on him for the next couple of days. Although having him by his side for eternity sounded appealing. It wasn’t his decision to make. 

Not knowing that Dan would be facing a very great danger soon. 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

Lucifer left after hours of chatting and answering their questions. It was clear that Elena and Jenna had a hard time at first but after talking things through they noticed that Lucifer didn’t lie. 

All of them agreed to stop being suspicious and help each other out. They were going to help him with Daniel when it would go the wrong way and he agreed to keep them posted about Damon’s brother, he had to tell Chloe everything though. He didn’t know how she was going to react but she had some time to adapt to him being the devil so how bad could a bunch of honest vampires be. 

He rolled his shoulders the moment he stepped outside and flew towards Dan’s apartment where Donald was still waiting for him to arrive. The flight took only a mere second. He opened the door and stepped inside. He saw both men watching a body bag movie. 

Daniel turned around with a smile, “Hey babe, how did the talk go?” while Donald stood up to take an uber back to Lux. 

“Here is money for an Uber, thank you Donald.” the devil gave the man a few hundred dollar bills. The security man gave his boss the key to his car before leaving them alone with a nod. 

“Well, how did the talk go?” Daniel wanted to know. He stood up and walked towards his fallen angel. 

Lucifer pulled him into his side and kissed the other man’s lips, “The talk went rather well, they are not the ones we need to be afraid of.” 

Dan snuggled even closer, laying his head on the larger man’s chest, “What does him helping me mean for me? What are the consequences?” 

“You will need to be careful the next four days, love. If you die you can be turned into a vampire because Damon gave you a bit of his blood to heal. It takes four days to get it out of your system. I know you have your weekend off but I would be less worried if you took two days of vacation after this weekend.” Lucifer said softly he knew what it was to lead an immortal or almost immortal life. 

“Babe, you know I can’t do that. I don’t want to do that either.” Dan sighed deeply. 

“Love, you don’t have the safest job in the world, you could die, you know that.” It wasn’t that Lucifer didn’t want Dan by his side for longer than a few decades but he didn’t want him to have such a hard life either. 

“Lucifer, I can get killed every day no matter if I am at my job or not.” Dan now looked his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“That’s why I want you to come to the penthouse with me. I am going to stay by your side for the full four days to be sure nothing happens. You see if you get killed and you turn you will have to live an immortal life.” Lucifer started to explain but got a look that stopped him. 

“What if I want a forever with you? What if I want to take this chance to be with you?” Dan asked.

“Love, you don’t know what it’s like, you will have to say goodbye to all humans you hold dearly every time again and again. You have to see your offspring die and her offsprings and so on. Don’t underestimate that.” 

“But I got you, Lucifer. I know I can count on you.” Dan fought back. 

“You will never be able to follow them to The Silver City. Is that what you want?” Lucifer countered back, “You have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Dan shook his head and turned his back towards the being he gave his heart to, “It’s like you don’t want that for me? Is this all a game for you after all?” The man sounded sad, he didn’t want to see Lucifer’s face when he spoke those words. 

“Daniel, listen to me.” Lucifer placed his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders, “I would like nothing more than not to say goodbye to you but this isn’t something you can decide so easily without thinking it through. You will have to learn how to be a vampire and what about your job? You come in contact with blood don't forget that! What about the fact that you don’t grow older?” 

“But that is the same for you, Lucifer. You can live with it, why can’t I?” Dan turned around again and Lucifer saw that his eyes were all watery. 

“Daniel, darling, I didn’t have a choice in the matter, you do have a choice.” Lucifer countered back, “How do you think I will feel if I will see all of my friends die one by one and I can’t follow them plus I don't need to control blood lust.” 

“But what if I stay here with you? You wouldn’t be alone anymore.” Daniel tried to explain to the devil. “It’s my choice, Lucifer. I won’t go and kill myself but let me live my life and if I die please let me turn.”

“I want you to think about this very closely, Daniel. If you feel the same way on Monday I won’t stop you from getting to work.” Lucifer sighed deeply, “Or talk to Damon and his family so that you know what to expect.” 

“I trust you with my life, Lucifer.” Dan smiled, “I trust you when you say that they are good vampires.”

“I got Damon’s phone number. He asked me to call him if something did happen to you. He promised to help you. The only thing I ask, love is that you think carefully about it.” Lucifer said softly, “Now do you want to spend your free weekend with me at the penthouse?” 

“I will Lucifer just let me pack some stuff.” Daniel took off to his room to pack some stuff. While he was packing he was thinking what Lucifer had told him. He could use an extra day off. He wanted to stay with his devil but dying did scare him to actually do it. The more he thought about it the more he doubted. Not for his love for Lucifer but he didn’t want to die yet. 

Lucifer was sitting on the couch when his lover appeared again, “Okay, I will take an extra day off if you can get me one but I will go to work on Tuesday. How big is the chance that I die on the last day?” 

Lucifer opened his mouth but was cut off, “That was a rhetorical question, babe. You don’t need to answer that.” 

“Come on, let’s go. I will call the Lieutenant when we are at Lux. I will need to go to Damon and his family with Chloe though, they need our help with his brother.” Lucifer said taking Daniel’s hand in his to lead him to the car.

“His brother?” Daniel asked, “What about his brother?” the male detective was a bit worried now, why didn’t he say something about it. 

“Well, you know those homicides with the heads ripped off the body and placed back?” Lucifer started, “His brother is behind those and we need to catch him and deliver him to Damon.” 

“You want to tell me that his brother is a killer and you trust this Damon and you are going to let Chloe meet these creatures? ” Daniel said shocked, it was good that he wasn’t driving himself right now or he would have smashed his breaks, “Are you crazy, Lucifer?” 

“Listen to me, Daniel. His brother is a good being. I saw his soul trail and those don’t lie. He can cure his brother again or did you want to let a ripper vampire loose in prison? He is much better off with his brother who knows how to bring him back in control. As for Chloe meeting them. I will be there with her so I want you to stay in the penthouse that day. I won’t do anything to bring her into a dangerous situation. I'd rather go back to Hell before I do that!” Lucifer growled a bit. 

“Calm down, babe. I know that you would never bring her into a dangerous situation but I can’t help but worry. We may be divorced but she is still the mother of my daughter.” Dan tried to calm his devilish boyfriend. 

“I will be with her all the time, love. I am not vulnerable anymore around her, remember. I can protect her when necessary.” Lucifer said more calmly now. He understood where his boyfriend was coming from. 

Lucifer called the Lieutenant the moment he got home and even he couldn’t resist the devil’s charms, so that extra day was easy to get. The call with Chloe was slightly harder when she heard about meeting vampires but Lucifer’s reassurance convinced her. The fact that he would protect her. Plus her partner was the devil so vampires in her life were a small step right? The meeting was going to take place on Sunday. 

Daniel enjoyed his weekend at the penthouse. There was partying with free drinks. His boyfriend had been singing for him on the piano in front of an audience and last but not least lots of lovemaking. Until it was time for Lucifer to go to Damon with Chloe. 

“Are you ready, detective?” Lucifer asked while buttoning his shirt up. Chloe had arrived early. She just missed the lovemaking view with a period of a few minutes. She knew that the moment she saw his partner pulling up his pants and putting his midnight blue shirt on. 

She still thought her partner was a handsome man or devil but she accepted that he had chosen to spend his life with her ex-husband and the father of her daughter. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be to meet a bunch of creatures that I thought only existed in Trixie’s fantasy books,” Chloe said a bit worried forgetting for a moment who her partner and best friend was. 

Lucifer chuckled, “You clearly forgot who you are talking to, detective. Now come on they are expecting us.” He pulled at his sleeves. 

“Be careful, babe. Hey Chlo.” Dan wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist. He was only wearing one of Lucifer's robes. She noticed that they were obviously too big for him. 

“I will, love. Don’t worry. You know what we agreed to, right?” Lucifer just wanted to be sure. 

“Yes, babe don’t worry. I won’t leave the place. If I need something I will send Patrick and in case of emergency, I have to pray to you. I am not a kid anymore, Lucifer.” Daniel said before kissing his devil one last time. 

Lucifer smiled, he took the keys of his car and left the penthouse. Still, he left the place with a strange feeling, a feeling he couldn’t describe. 

He sighed when he took place behind the wheel. Chloe noticed something was off. He had told her what had happened to Dan. 

“He is fine here, Lucifer. Nothing will happen to him. He is safe. Now let’s go and get this over with.” Chloe placed her hand on his leg. 

Lucifer smiled sadly while turning the key of the car and driving off in his typical Lucifer style. 

TBC

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Quantity over Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970810) by [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso)




End file.
